Leven & Laten Leven, deel 3: Detectiefje met Verlos
by konarciq
Summary: Annika ziet een bankroof gebeuren en speelt voor detective; dat loopt echter niet zo best af. David is gek van ongerustheid over haar verdwijning, maar Jack verdenkt haar van medeplichtigheid. Na een aanwijzing van Nancy gaan ze samen op onderzoek uit.
1. Chapter 1

**Detectiefje met Verlos**

.

Om een uur of negen de volgende morgen zat Annika in het theekoepeltje tegenover het hotel te knipogen tegen het ochtendlicht. Het beloofde weer een warme dag te worden, maar nu was de temperatuur nog aangenaam koel.

Ze zat er al een tijdje, en had eerst het stadje tot leven zien komen, maar nu begon de rust weer te keren. Iedereen was waarschijnlijk op zijn werk aangeland, en de verdere dag zou de hoofdstraat wel weer liggen te stoven in de zon. Ze sloot haar ogen en doezelde wat. Het was laat geweest gisteravond, en ze had zich zo verward gevoeld na die kus dat het even geduurd had voor ze de slaap had kunnen vatten. In gedachten beleefde ze dat magische moment nog eens. Voor de honderdvierendertigste keer. Hoe hij naar haar keek, en zijn handen om haar gezicht legde, en zich naar haar toe boog...

"Goeiemorgen," klonk op dat moment een verlegen stem, en ze schrok op. Bij het trapje naar het theekoepeltje stond het onderwerp van haar gedachten, en nu kwam hij wat schutterig de treden op en ging tegenover haar zitten.

Het bleef stil. Ze wisten geen van beiden goed raad met hun figuur.

Tenslotte waagde Annika het er toch maar op, en ze informeerde gemaakt luchtig: "Heb je nog een beetje kunnen slapen na alles wat je op die clinic meegemaakt had?"

Hij keek op. "Een beetje. Niet echt fantastisch."

Ze knikte, en ze zwegen weer even. David keek naar de neuzen van zijn schoenen.

"Ik ga zo naar Chris; je raad opvolgen," vertelde hij toen. "Informeren hoe zij de dingen daar aanpakt. En wat patiënteninformatie met haar doornemen natuurlijk."

Ze knikte. Het was weer even stil.

Maar ineens keek hij haar recht aan. "Het spijt me echt van gisteravond, Annika. Ik heb me bepaald niet als een heer gedragen. Je had al gezegd dat je nog niet aan dergelijke intieme zaken wilde beginnen, en dat heb ik gewoon te respecteren, ongeacht mijn eigen verlangens. Het feit dat ik emotioneel met mezelf overhoop lag is geen excuus. En ik kan alleen maar hopen dat je me mijn opdringerigheid wilt vergeven."

Rustig keek ze hem aan. Een glimlach speelde om haar lippen. "Het zij je vergeven, hoor. Je moet maar denken dat er ergere dingen bestaan voor een vrouw dan bij romantisch lantaarnlicht gekust te worden door een aantrekkelijke man."

Onzeker keek hij haar aan. Dreef ze nu de spot met hem? Nee, ze leek toch ernstig. "Dus... vrienden?" waagde hij.

"Vrienden." Annika stak haar hand uit en hij legde de zijne erin. En toen lachten ze ineens.

"Gelukkig," zuchtte David opgelucht. "Ik was echt bang dat je... nou ja, laat ook maar. Maar in dat geval... ik wil de dag van gisteren graag zo gauw mogelijk met Chris doorspreken, maar eigenlijk ben ik vrij tot één uur. Had je zelf al plannen?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Kate had wel gelijk: voor een toerist valt er in een durp als Coopers Crossing niet veel te beleven. Misschien dat ik mijn tijd maar zoekbreng met een boek aan de oever van de kreek. Lekker rustig."

David grijnsde. "Kun je nagaan. Jij bent hier pas twee dagen, ik woon hier inmiddels bijna twee jaar!"

"Hoe houd je het uit..." plaagde ze.

Hij grinnikte. "Nou ja, het grote verschil is natuurlijk dat ik hier mijn werk heb. Dat houdt me bezig genoeg. En dan is het heerlijk om in je vrije tijd zoveel rust en ruimte om je heen te hebben. Ik heb natuurlijk in de stad gestudeerd, maar ik geloof niet dat ik ernaar terug zou willen."

"Kom je niet uit de stad dan?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik kom uit een Outbackstadje halverwege de lijn Broken Hill-Canberra. Groter weliswaar dan de Crossing, maar bepaald geen metropool."

Ze zwegen weer even. Maar tenslotte raapte David zijn moed bij elkaar en vroeg: "Zou je mijn gezelschap op prijs stellen vanmorgen, of wil je liever in alle rust aan je boek beginnen?"

Ze glimlachte. "Dat boek loopt niet weg. Nee, ik zou het gezellig vinden als je meeging. Misschien kun je zelfs als gids dienst doen. Emma vertelde me gisteren dat er een paar grotten zijn een eindje stroomopwaarts. Daar ben ik wel nieuwsgierig naar eigenlijk."

David schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik wil je ze met alle plezier wijzen, maar mij krijg je daar niet uit vrije wil in! Enfin, als we langs de kreek gaan is de wandeling ook de moeite waard. Maar is het goed als ik dan eerst even naar Chris ga? En dat we elkaar dan over... laten we zeggen een drie kwartier weer hier zien?"

Annika knikte. "Mij best, ik zit hier prima."

Hij lachte naar haar. "Tot straks dan." En met een paar sprongen was hij het theekoepeltje uit en liep snel in de richting van de basis.

Annika keek hem na. Over opdringerigheid gesproken: dit bezoekje aan de kreek kwam wel heel anders tot stand dan dat van gisteren! David die voorzichtig vroeg of ze zijn gezelschap op prijs zou stellen, en al incalculeerde dat ze wellicht iets anders van plan was, en DJ die er gewoon vanuit leek te gaan dat zijn gezelschap het beste was dat haar kon overkomen! Hun verschil in aanpak was bijna komisch. Als die twee inderdaad vaker om de gunst van het vrouwelijk geslacht streden - en DJ´s woorden gisteren leken daar wel op te wijzen - dan verbaasde het haar nauwelijks dat het DJ was die in dat geval doorgaans achter het net viste. En dat had vast maar weinig te maken met zijn baan als radio operator...

Toen David in de basis verdwenen was lag de hoofdstraat weer verlaten. Ze had alleen op de wereld kunnen zijn. Of nee, toch niet. Daar kwamen twee opgeschoten jongens aan, samen op een brommer. Ze keek hen na; iets anders was er toch niet te zien. Ze stopten op de hoek, bij het kleine bank-makelaars-arbeidsbureaukantoortje. De blinden van de winkel waren nog neer; dat kon ze hier vandaan zelfs zien. Maar misschien woonden die jongens daar.

Plotseling ging ze rechtop zitten. De twee jongens stonden aan de deur van het kantoortje te morrelen, maar die zat duidelijk op slot. Maar waarom hielden ze hun helm op? En waarom had die ene een tas in zijn hand? Een lége tas zo te zien? Het zou toch niet, hier in dit slapende Outbackstadje...? Daar hadden ze de deur open! Moet je zien hoe schielijk ze om zich heen keken! Dit was vast geen zuivere koffie...

Annika dook weer in elkaar. Ze kon nu beter even niet gezien worden. Maar wat waren die twee heren van plan? Ze zou de politie moeten waarschuwen, maar waar zat de politiepost? Een politieman wàs er in elk geval; ze had hem gisteren gezien. Maar waar die zijn hoofdkwartier had...? Joost mocht het weten. Wat zou ze anders kunnen doen? Naar de basis spurten? Daar wisten ze vast wel waar die politieman te bereiken was. Maar nee, ook dat plan verwierp ze. Eerst maar eens kijken wat die heren van plan waren en waar ze naar toe gingen. Dat zou ze weleens kunnen missen als ze nu iemand ging waarschuwen, en dan tastte de politie straks helemaal in het duister.

Ze knielde neer en gluurde door de openingen in het houtwerk van de balustrade. De straat was weer uitgestorven, maar die brommer stond nog bij het bankkantoortje. De heren hadden in elk geval lang werk. Waar zouden ze mee bezig zijn? De brandkast openbreken misschien?

Er ging een deur open aan de overkant van de straat. Het was Mrs. Buckley, die de veranda van de pub begon aan te vegen. Maar Annika liet zich niet zien; die hield slechts het bankkantoortje verderop in het oog.

Ja, daar ging de deur weer open. Een hoofd met helm stak naar buiten en keek spiedend om zich heen. Maar toen het Mrs. Buckley zag, trok het hoofd zich snel weer naar binnen.

"De sukkels," mompelde Annika. "Zo moet een klein kind nog merken dat ze iets in hun schild voeren."

Een ander hoofd verscheen en keek in Mrs. Buckley´s richting. Ook dit hoofd had zijn helm nog op. Hij zei iets achterom en daarna slopen de twee heren slinks naar buiten. De tweede deed de deur achter zich dicht. Hij had de tas in zijn hand, en die was duidelijk niet langer leeg. Als de gesmeerde bliksem sprongen ze op de brommer en raasden weg het dorp uit.

Annika kwam overeind en haastte zich achter hen aan. Achter zich hoorde ze een verraste groet van Mrs. Buckley, maar nu moest ze zorgen die twee knapen niet al te vlug uit het oog te verliezen! Ze zag hen in de verte de kaarsrechte weg afrijden. Het stof warrelde hoog op, en... Hé, wat was dat? Ze gingen van de weg af, richting de kreek! Ze legde er nog een stapje bovenop. Daar moest ze meer van weten!

Ze grijnsde ineens. "Meesterdetective Blomkvist op boevenjacht!" Nou ja, of ze nu Kalle Blomkvist of Sherlock Holmes of Annika van Nieuwamerongen heette, een spoor volgen van twee knapen die zich onopgemerkt waanden kon toch niet zo´n probleem wezen. En als ze dan uitgevist had waar ze de buit hadden verstopt, dan kon ze altijd nog de politie waarschuwen. Als het een beetje meezat, zou ze hier nog een avontuur beleven van het soort waar ze in haar jonge jaren altijd op gehoopt had! En dat in dat o zo saaie Coopers Crossing...

De brommer was inmiddels uit het zicht verdwenen, maar ze had gezien waar hij ongeveer afgebogen was richting de kreek. Met de droge grond hier waren er waarschijnlijk wel sporen in het zand achtergebleven, en anders waren er wellicht afgebroken takken of zo. Ze haastte zich nog een beetje meer, maar ineens stond ze stil. David... Ze keek op haar horloge, en haalde verlicht adem. ´Met een drie kwartier´ had hij gezegd; ze had nog bijna een half uur. Geen probleem derhalve. En dit was sowieso belangrijk, dat zou hij toch wel begrijpen.

Ze haastte zich weer verder, en kwam bij de plek waar de twee onverlaten met hun brommer de weg hadden verlaten. Er tekende zich inderdaad een diep spoor af in het rode zand.

"Een kind kan de was doen," mompelde Annika, en ze liep - zorgvuldig vermijdend het brommerspoor te verstoren - naar het kreupelhout dat een meter of dertig van de weg begon. Daar waar de brommer het bosje in was gegaan liep een smal pad. Ze keek het eens in. Als die jongens haar gezien hadden, en kwaad wilden, dan was dit een uitgelezen plek voor een hinderlaag... Ze bleef staan luisteren. Er bewoog niets; nog geen blaadje ruiste.

"Dan wagen we het er maar op," fluisterde ze, en verdween omzichtig tussen de lage bomen. Het brommerspoor ontwijken ging hier niet meer; daarvoor was het pad te smal en waren de omringende bosjes te dicht. Behalve het duidelijke spoor op de grond wezen ook talloze verse beschadigingen aan takken erop dat hier zoëven iets groots voorbij gekomen was. Voorzichtig ging ze verder, terwijl ze haar best deed om zo min mogelijk geluid te maken. Die jongens mochten haar eens opwachten...

Maar ze kwam zonder kleerscheuren aan de rand van het water. Vanonder de beschutting van de bomen probeerde ze te zien waar het spoor heen leidde. Het leek zich voort te zetten langs de oever. Zou ze het maar verder volgen? Er zat weinig anders op...

Het speet haar wel dat ze nu de relatieve bescherming van het bosje moest verlaten, maar om daar door het kreupelhout te gaan worstelen was nauwelijks een optie. Dan kon ze net zo goed door een megafoon aankondigen dat ze eraan kwam. Ze volgde het spoor dus maar, bedacht op iedere beweging en gespitst op elk geluid.

Het spoor leidde haar verder en verder. Ze begon zich al af te vragen of ze niet beter terug kon keren, toen er om een bocht ineens iets voor haar opdook: de brommer!

Snel hurkte ze ineen; haar zin in avontuur was direct weer aangewakkerd. Waar waren die twee jongens? De brommer leek verlaten. Stilletjes wachtte ze af, maar er gebeurde niets.

Misschien was het beter een gedegen schuilplaats te zoeken; als ze haar hier straks zouden ontdekken... Ze keek om zich heen. Het kreupelbos begon op een paar meter van de oever. Een betere schuilplaats was eigenlijk nauwelijks denkbaar. Gebukt sloop ze er naar toe en boog wat takken uiteen zodat ze zich er tussendoor kon wringen. Achter de buitenste struik hurkte ze neer. Zo, en nou afwachten tot ze verdwenen. Hun voetsporen waren hopelijk net zo gemakkelijk te volgen als hun brommerspoor, dus het was waarschijnlijk een klein kunstje om hun verstopplek te achterhalen.

Ze voelde zich ineens verstijven. Zo eenvoudig als het voor haar was geweest om hun sporen te volgen, zo eenvoudig zouden zij natuurlijk ook haar sporen kunnen opmerken! Wat dan? Aan de andere kant: professionele jongens leken het haar niet. Ze zaten vast teveel in hun rats om op zoiets kleins als voetsporen te letten. Hopelijk zou het gevaar van die zijde dus wel loslopen.

Ze keek eens op haar horloge. Bijna tien uur. Ze zou dus nooit op tijd terug kunnen zijn voor haar afspraak met David. Jammer. Ze slaakte een zucht. Nou ja, ze zou het hem straks wel uitleggen, en hij zou...

Vanuit het niets voelde ze ineens een zware slag op haar hoofd. En het volgende ogenblik werd alles zwart om haar heen.

"Vlug! Pak jij haar benen! Uit de weg met haar, anders zijn we er gloeiend bij!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock knock." David stak zijn hoofd naar binnen bij Chris. "Heb je even?"

Chris keek op. "Jawel. Maar was jij niet vrij tot één uur?"

"Jawel," was Davids antwoord terwijl hij binnenkwam, "maar ik zou het liever maar zo gauw mogelijk afhandelen. Dus als het jou uitkomt..."

Hij liet zich in een stoel zakken, en Chris begon direct ernstig: "David, het spijt me wat er gisteren gebeurd is. Op deze manier - zo volledig onvoorbereid - hadden we je daar nooit naar toe mogen sturen."

David haalde zijn schouders op. "Dat zei Geoff gisteravond ook. Het is een harde, zware dag geweest, maar ergens ben ik toch blij dat ik dit nu weet. Ik wil proberen of er niet iets aan die situatie daar gedaan kan worden."

Chris knikte. "Dat zei Geoff al. Wat denk je te doen?"

David zweeg. Dat was het hem juist: hij had immers geen idee wat hij eraan kon doen? "Maar nu ik het weet, kan ik die mensen daar niet laten stikken. Ik zie wel wat er op mijn weg komt," hield hij koppig vol.

Chris knikte hem toe. "Om te beginnen is dat de verstandigste weg, dunkt me. Klein beginnen, dan zie je vanzelf wel waar het toe leidt."

Ze zwegen even, elk bezig met zijn eigen gedachten.

"Maar dat was eigenlijk niet waar ik voor kwam," vervolgde hij toen. "Ik liep daar namelijk tegen een paar problemen op waarvan ik ook nu nog niet kan inschatten of ik die goed aangepakt heb, of juist helemaal verkeerd. Ik zou graag horen hoe jij daar doorgaans mee omgaat."

"Mrs. Thurlings," zuchtte Chris begrijpend.

"Onder andere," bevestigde hij. "Laat jij haar wel bij het spreekuur aanwezig zijn? Zoiets liet ze doorschemeren."

Chris schudde haar hoofd. "De eerste keer was ik overdonderd, en toen heb ik haar bij een paar patiënten aanwezig laten zijn. Toen had ik mijn verstand weer bij elkaar, en heb haar vriendelijk verzocht de spreekkamer te verlaten. Iets dat ze duidelijk tegen haar zin deed, zolang ik maar beloofde haar over alle belangwekkende zaken rapport uit te brengen. Maar aangezien die ´belangwekkende zaken´ niet nader gespecificeerd werden, heb ik me altijd beperkt tot zaken die ze zelf al weten of kunnen zien: botbreuken, lepra, astma, staar, een hersenschudding, de mazelen... Ze probeert me iedere keer weer over te halen om haar bij het spreekuur te laten zijn, maar na die eerste keer heb ik dat altijd vriendelijk doch beslist geweigerd. Ook asielzoekers hebben recht op privacy."

David slaakte een opgeluchte zucht, en Chris glimlachte. "Een pak van je hart?"

"Zeg dat wel." Hij keek peinzend voor zich uit. "Het zal dan wel met mijn reactie te maken hebben dat ze zo neerbuigend reageerde. Ik had net van Kate gehoord dat we niet operatief mogen ingrijpen bij een vrouw die aan een ernstige vorm van staar lijdt. Daar liep ik me nog over op te winden toen ik met die Mrs. Thurlings geconfronteerd werd. Ik vrees dat ik haar nu niet direct op mijn meest hoffelijke manier de deur gewezen heb..."

Daar moest Chris hartelijk om lachen. Maar meteen was ze weer ernstig. "De Immigratiedienst is machtig, David. Machtiger dan wij ons kunnen voorstellen; je zou kunnen stellen dat ze gelijk staan aan God. Indirect beslissen ze over leven en dood van duizenden mensen. Ze zijn weliswaar gebonden aan wetten en regels, maar daarbij hebben ze opdracht om het aantal permanente verblijfsvergunningen zo klein mogelijk te houden. Hoe het precies zit, weet ik niet, maar het heeft iets te maken met de bezuinigingen, de economie en het buigen voor de publieke opinie. Soms denk ik dat mensen als Mrs. Thurlings hun gevoelens heel bewust buitenspel zetten, omdat ze er anders aan onderdoor zouden gaan. Jij en ik zouden dat niet kunnen; we zouden waarschijnlijk alle asielzoekers een verblijfsvergunning geven, regels of geen regels. Het is afschuwelijk zoals daar met mensen gesold wordt, maar op dit moment zit de wereld nog zo in elkaar."

David zweeg. Hij begreep dat Chris ook geen antwoord had op zijn hartekreten van gisteravond. Daar zou hij zich bij neer moeten leggen.

"En heb je ook...?" begon hij toen, en vertelde van de moeder die haar zoontje aan hem had willen toevertrouwen.

Chris knikte. "Eén keer, maar het heeft diepe indruk op me gemaakt. Dat een moeder zó wanhopig is dat ze haar kind aan een wildvreemde wil toevertrouwen... Dan moet de situatie waarnaar ze haar terug willen sturen wel heel erg zijn..."

David knikte. "Wat deed je? Heb je het kind meegenomen?"

Chris schudde haar hoofd. "Achteraf voelde ik me een lafaard, maar ik durfde het niet aan. Ik zou ook niet weten hoe ik het had moeten organiseren. Telkens als ik aan die vrouw terugdenk bekruipt me de twijfel. Had ik dat meisje niet toch moeten meenemen? Maar dat is achteraf praten; ik heb ze nooit meer gezien. Ze zullen dus wel teruggestuurd zijn. Praktisch gezien is het wellicht wel te organiseren om iemand het kamp uit te smokkelen. Maar als ze het me weer zouden vragen, durf ik niet op voorhand te beloven dat ik het werkelijk zou proberen."

David knikte bedachtzaam. "Ik ook niet. Het overviel me. Maar zelfs als zo´n ontsnapping zorgvuldig was voorbereid, zou het nog een hachelijke onderneming zijn. Al die bewaking, die muren, die dubbele toegangspoort..."

Het bleef even stil.

"Heb je de familie Mikeli nog gezien?" informeerde Chris toen.

David trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Wie zijn dat?"

"Vader, moeder en zoontje Ashmir van zeven. Ze komen eigenlijk altijd op het spreekuur."

David peinsde, maar kon zich geen Ashmir voor de geest halen. "Misschien zijn ze bij Kate geweest."

Chris zuchtte. "Ik hoop het." Ze zweeg even, en vertelde toen: "Een maand of vijf geleden waren ze voor het eerst op het spreekuur. Ashmir was toen bijna zeven, en hoewel zijn lichaam wel gegroeid was, had hij de motorische en sociale ontwikkeling van een tweejarige. Ik dacht eerst dat hij geestelijk gehandicapt was, maar ze hadden jarenlang in een schuilkelder gezeten. Voor Ashmir betekende het kamp een ongekende vrijheid. Spelen, rennen, fietsen, de buitenlucht, de zon... Ik zag hem zo eens per maand, en ik durf wel te zeggen dat hij iedere maand een jaar ouder leek geworden in zijn ontwikkeling. Maar de vorige keer vertelde zijn vader dat hun verzoek om asiel afgewezen was. Ze zouden teruggestuurd worden, en ik zag Ashmir - de vrolijke, opgeleefde en zich zo ongelooflijk vlug ontwikkelende Ashmir - weer opgesloten zitten in een donker keldertje. Het was een gedachte die ik niet uit kon staan, en ik heb ze aangeraden beroep aan te tekenen tegen het besluit. En ze beloofd dat ze mij als getuige mochten oproepen waar het ging om de desastreuze gevolgen voor Ashmir als hij teruggestuurd zou worden naar die kelder. Maar ik heb er niets meer van gehoord." Chris beet op haar lip. "Als ze niet meer in het kamp zijn, kan ik alleen maar hopen en bidden dat het ze op de één of andere manier gelukt is te vluchten en in de bush onder te duiken. Alles is beter dan die kelder..."

David zweeg. Chris had haar eigen Rani, begreep hij.

Maar Chris kwam weer terzake. "Kiara is vermoedelijk wel bij je geweest? Die zwangere vrouw uit Somalië?"

David knikte. "Komt ze uit Somalië? Ze vroeg of ik Italiaans sprak!"

"Somalië is een Italiaanse kolonie geweest als ik het goed begrepen heb," verklaarde Chris. "Maar goed, hoe is het met haar?"

"Qua gezondheid goed. De baby lijkt me vrijwel voldragen, maar hij ligt in een dwarse stuitligging. Ik durfde het kindje niet te keren. Maar ik neem aan dat het toch al een keizersnee moet worden."

Chris knikte. "De kampleiding weet dat ze ons onmiddellijk moeten waarschuwen als de bevalling begint. Als die baby er volgende maand nog niet is, wil ik haar meenemen naar het ziekenhuis. Maar voorlopig wachten we nog maar even af."

"Wat..." David aarzelde. "Wat is er met haar gebeurd?"

"Vrouwenbesnijdenis," zei Chris kort.

Onthutst staarde hij haar aan. "Vrouwen... wàt?!"

"Vrouwenbesnijdenis." Chris slaakte een zucht. "In sommige delen van Afrika is het zo´n schande voor een vrouw om geslachtsgemeenschap te hebben voor het huwelijk, dat de familie de schaamlippen wegscheert en aan elkaar naait. Bij het eerste sexuele contact met een man moet dat weer opengescheurd worden. Zo kan een man met één oogopslag zien of zijn vrouw nog maagd is." Ze zuchtte. "Dat is ook een manier om je te beschermen tegen verkrachting."

Maar David reageerde heftig: "Waarom besnijden die mannen zichzelf niet als ze hun handen niet thuis kunnen houden?! Over het algemeen is de màn toch verantwoordelijk voor een verkrachting; niet de vrouw!"

Chris zuchtte in een droeve glimlach. "Ja, zo redeneren wij. Allerlei organisaties zijn al decennialang bezig met de bestrijding van die praktijken, maar het komt helaas nog steeds voor."

David viel stil. Alweer iets waarvan hij nooit geweten had. Hoe goed geïnformeerd was hij eigenlijk werkelijk over wat er in de wereld gebeurde? Hij realiseerde zich meer dan ooit dat er veel meer in de wereld gebeurde dan dat wat er in de krant te lezen was. De wereldleiders en de economie bepaalden het nieuws, maar hoe het leven er werkelijk uitzag in andere delen van de wereld, daarvan had hij eigenlijk bitter weinig benul. Dat merkte hij nu alweer.

Toch opgeknapt van het gesprek met zijn collega haastte hij zich om even over tienen naar buiten. Maar hij liep prompt in de armen van Jack, die minstens zo gehaast naar binnen wilde.

"Sorry," mompelde de imposante politieman, en het volgende ogenblik was hij al naar binnen verdwenen.

David trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Maar goed, hij had nog geen dienst; als het belangrijk was zou hij het nog gauw genoeg horen. Nu eerst naar Annika!

Ook hij haastte zich langs de hoofdstraat, maar bij het theekoepeltje gekomen ontdekte hij dat ze er niet was. Eén moment overviel hem een zware teleurstelling; toen bedacht hij dat ze natuurlijk best even weggegaan kon zijn om iets te halen: een boek, of wat drinken, of... Hij hoefde alleen maar in het theekoepeltje te gaan zitten; ze zou zo wel terugkomen.

xxxxx

"DJ, mag ik even de radio gebruiken?" viel Jack met de deur in huis.

"Natuurlijk. Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg DJ, nieuwsgierig als altijd.

Maar Jack had de microfoon al naar zich toegetrokken. "Aan alle stations in Coopers Crossing en omgeving: dit is een politiebericht. Ergens tussen gisteravond 18.00 uur en hedenmorgen 10.00 uur is er een inbraak gepleegd in het kantoor van Mr. Toni Patterson in de hoofdstraat van Coopers Crossing. De dader of daders hebben het deurslot geforceerd en de brandkast opengebroken, en zijn er met een paar duizend dollar aan bankbiljetten vandoor gegaan. Voor de vlucht hebben ze misschíen een brommer gebruikt, maar dat is niet zeker. Ik verzoek eenieder die gisteravond, afgelopen nacht of vanochtend iets verdachts gezien heeft bij het kantoor van Mr. Patterson zich zo spoedig mogelijk bij mij te melden. Ook aanwijzingen die te maken kunnen hebben met de vlucht van de dader of de daders moeten zo snel mogelijk worden doorgegeven. Dus heeft u iets gezien, neem dan contact op met de politiepost in Coopers Crossing! Einde bericht."

Jack schakelde de microfoon uit en veegde zijn voorhoofd af.

"Wauw!" verzuchtte DJ. "Een paar duizend dollar, Jack? Dat is niet mis! Heb je enig idee wie het gedaan kan hebben?"

"Dan hoefde ik die oproep niet te doen," antwoordde Jack droog. "Nou, ik ga weer. Zien of die lieverdjes misschien toch ergens sporen achtergelaten hebben."

Hij wilde zich omdraaien, maar op dat moment kwam er een oproep binnen: "Mrs. Powell voor Victor Charlie Charlie," klonk de stem van de oude dame. "Is sergeant Carruthers daar?"

In een oogwenk was Jack terug bij de microfoon. "Ja, Mrs. Powell?"

"Ja, ik wilde alleen maar even vragen: is het één dader of zijn het er twee? Dat heb ik niet goed begrepen uit uw oproep."

"Dat weten we nog niet, Mrs. Powell," antwoordde Jack. "Het kan zijn dat de inbraak door één persoon gepleegd is; het kunnen er ook twee geweest zijn. Misschien zelfs nog meer, maar dat verwacht ik eigenlijk niet."

"O. Dank u wel, brigadier. Dan wens ik u veel succes."

"Dank u, Mrs. Powell. Dat zal ik nodig hebben. Over en uit."

Hij draaide zich om naar DJ. "Houd jij me op de hoogte als je wat binnen krijgt, okay? En doe me een plezier en slinger niet al te veel onzinnige hypotheses de ether in."

"Ay ay, searge!" salueerde DJ, maar hij zei het al tegen een dichte deur.


	3. Chapter 3

De algemene opwinding kon ook David in zijn theekoepeltje niet ontgaan. Overal stonden groepjes mensen te praten, en aangezien Annika maar niet kwam opdagen had hij tijd genoeg om dat gade te slaan. Toen ze om half elf nog niet verschenen was, besloot hij maar eens poolshoogte te gaan nemen.

Zijn eerste halteplaats was de garage. Emma stond over de motor van een truck gebogen toen hij binnenkwam.

"Hoi Emma. Heb jij Annika misschien gezien?"

Emma keek op. Een paar zwarte olievegen liepen over haar gezicht. "Annika? Die zat vanochtend in dat theekoepeltje te dromen."

"Ja, dat weet ik. Ze zou er om tien uur ook zitten, maar ze is in geen velden of wegen te bekennen."

Emma haalde haar schouders op. "Tja, dan weet ik het ook niet. Heb je het gehoord," ging ze toen verder, "van de inbraak bij Toni Patterson?"

"Inbraak?" reageerde David verbaasd. Maar toen ging hem een lichtje op. "Daarom kwam Jack zeker zo gehaast de basis binnenrennen!"

Emma knikte. "De brandkast is gekraakt en er is een paar duizend dollar verdwenen. Van de daders ontbreekt nog elk spoor, hoewel Jack schijnt te denken dat ze op een brommer zijn ontkomen."

"Dat is niet niks," gaf hij toe. "Wellicht dat Annika dan ergens in die groepjes staat te kletsen. Ik zal eens kijken of ik haar kan vinden!" En daarmee stapte hij de garage uit.

Emma keek hem hoofdschuddend na. "´t Is Annika voor en Annika na bij jou. Je hebt het goed te pakken, jochie!"

xxxxx

David begon de hoofdstraat af te struinen. Eerst keek hij gewoon of hij Annika ergens zag, maar toen dat niet het geval was begon hij zich bij de groepjes aan te sluiten, zodat hij op een geschikt moment kon vragen of iemand haar gezien had. Een aantal mensen had haar die ochtend in het theekoepeltje zien zitten, maar niemand wist waar ze naderhand heengegaan was. Ze leek wel door de aardbodem verzwolgen!

En intussen draaiden de wijzers van de klok onbarmhartig verder. Het was al bijna half één. Over een half uur begon zijn dienst, er was geen spoor van Annika en hij zou toch ook nog wat moeten eten! Hij stapte de pub binnen om een paar sandwiches te halen, en ineens schoot hem te binnen dat Annika wellicht gewoon op haar kamer was! Waarom ze niet in het theekoepeltje op hem gewacht had was een ander verhaal, maar inmiddels verlangde hij enkel nog te weten waar ze uithing.

Vic was achter de bar bezig, dus hij vroeg meteen: "Vic, is Annika misschien op haar kamer?"

Vic keek op van zijn bezigheden. "Annika? Nee. Die is na het ontbijt naar buiten gegaan, en daarna heb ik haar niet meer gezien."

Verslagen liet David zijn schouders hangen.

"Scheelt er wat aan, doc?" informeerde Vic.

"Nee... nee, ik..." Waar kon ze in vredesnaam uithangen? Wat zou ze... De kreek! Natuurlijk! Uilskuiken dat hij was!

Hij stormde naar buiten, Vic verbluft achterlatend.

Natuurlijk, de kreek! Waarom had hij daar niet eerder aan gedacht? Best mogelijk dat ze hem verkeerd begrepen had en dáár op hem wachtte!

Hij spurtte het dorp uit, maar bij de kreek was niemand. Nou ja, de kreek liep achter heel Coopers Crossing langs; ze kon overal zijn. Hij zette zijn handen aan zijn mond: "Annika!"

Niets, behalve een paar watervogels die geschrokken opfladderden. Hij probeerde het nog eens: "Annika!"

Er kwam geen antwoord. Het water kabbelde onbekommerd verder, maar van Annika geen spoor. Vertwijfeld haalde hij zijn hand door zijn haar. De grotten waar ze heen gewild had lagen stroomopwaarts, aan de andere kant van het dorp. Dit was weliswaar de meest logische plek om naar de kreek te gaan, maar als ze van iemand gehoord had dat de grotten aan díe kant lagen, had ze wellicht de moeite genomen zich daar zelf door het struikgewas te wringen. Zonder hem weliswaar, en dat stak, maar het was een kans. Zou hij dat nog halen? Hij keek op zijn horloge. Nee dus. Het was tien voor één geweest. Hij zuchtte. Als hij nou maar wist waar ze uithing...

Met zijn handen in zijn zakken liep hij terug naar het dorp. Hij haalde maar een paar kant en klare broodjes bij Mrs. Carnegie, en een paar minuten over één stapte hij in mineurstemming de basis binnen.

xxxxx

"Ha, daar ben je," begroette Geoff hem. Hij stond al startklaar met zijn koffer in de hand. "Ik ga naar de Heidenstams voor de fysiotherapie van Eric, en Chris is met de auto naar Johnston Downs. De kleine Mary Johnston heeft waarschijnlijk de mazelen. We zullen maar hopen dat het geen epidemie wordt. Dus jouw dienst concentreert zich vanmiddag op de basis en op het afhandelen van eventuele noodoproepen. Okay? Ik hoop dat je een rustige middag hebt."

David knikte. "Dan kan ik misschien nog even op zoek naar Annika. Die lijkt wel van de aardbodem verdwenen."

Maar Geoff, die al op weg was naar de deur, draaide zich om en zei koel: "David, jouw plek is op de basis vanmiddag. Achter de meisjes aanlopen doe je maar in je vrije tijd."

Plotseling woedend draaide David zich naar hem om. Zijn vuisten trilden, maar met bijna bovenmenselijke inspanning wist hij zich te beheersen, en hij zei hees: "Dat is een rotopmerking, Geoff!"

Geoff keek peilend in het woedende gezicht van zijn jonge collega, en knikte toen bedachtzaam. "Je hebt gelijk: dat was een rotopmerking van me. Mijn excuses."

Hij zag Davids gelaatstrekken wat ontspannen, al bleef hij bepaald donker kijken. "Sorry David. We flappen er allemaal weleens iets uit dat we niet kunnen verantwoorden. Ik net zo goed. Het spijt me."

David knikte. "En ik moet niet direct zo driftig worden. Ik weet niet wat ik heb de laatste dagen; ´t is me al een paar keer gebeurd..."

Geoff kwam naar hem terug lopen en legde een hand op zijn schouder. "Spanning en vermoeidheid waarschijnlijk. Zeker na een dag als gisteren. Maar komend weekend ben je twee dagen vrij. Ik zou zeggen: neem het er eens goed van die dagen. Maar vanmiddag hoor jij op de basis. Maak je over Annika maar niet teveel zorgen. Als ze een jaar lang in haar eentje door Australië kan trekken, dan loopt ze ook in Coopers Crossing niet in zeven sloten tegelijk." Hij knikte hem bemoedigend toe en verdween toen naar buiten.

David bleef even staan. Geoff was toch een fijne vent. Je kon het heel wat slechter treffen met je directe chef.

Hij zuchtte en slofte naar zijn spreekkamer.

"Wat is ´t, doc? Een blauwtje gelopen?" vroeg DJ niet zonder leedvermaak.

"Bemoei je er niet mee," verzocht David kort, en hij trok de deur onzacht achter zich dicht.

Hij liet zich op zijn stoel vallen. Een hele middag om voorbij te kruipen, terwijl... Hij steunde zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Had hij nou maar de kans gehad nog even aan de andere kant van het dorp te gaan kijken. Desnoods bij de grotten. Dan had hij ten minste zeker geweten dat... Dat wat? Wat als ze daar óók niet was? Dan was hij nog even ver geweest. Nog verder van huis zelfs, want dan zou hij echt niet meer weten waar hij nog zoeken moest. Je kon toch kwalijk alle huizen binnenstebuiten gaan keren...

Hij slaakte een zucht die wel uit zijn tenen leek te komen. Hij wist werkelijk niet meer wat hij ervan denken moest. De dag was nog wel zo hoopvol begonnen. Maar òf ze had hem laten zitten (wat hij nauwelijks kon geloven, maar het was nu eenmaal een optie), òf er was iets gebeurd. In beide gevallen restte hem echter maar één ding: hij moest haar spreken, en wel zo gauw mogelijk. En om haar te spreken zou hij haar eerst moeten vinden. En zo was hij weer bij het uitgangspunt terug; het was om gek van te worden!

Hij stond op en begon door de kamer te ijsberen. Vier passen heen, vier passen terug. Vier passen heen, vier passen terug. Vier passen heen, vier passen terug. Hij voelde zich een gekooide tijger. Vier passen heen, vier passen terug.

"Mijn hemel, ik houd het niet uit hier!" Hij leunde met zijn voorhoofd tegen het koele glas. Zijn vingers grepen in de vitrage. "Annika, waar bèn je..." kreunde hij. "Ik wéét dat je er niet aan wilt, maar ik...! Alsjeblieft, in vredesnaam, waar bèn je!"

Hij kreeg een ingeving: hij zou door het raam naar buiten kunnen glippen en haar kunnen gaan zoeken! Hij kon de deur op slot doen; DJ hoefde niets te merken!

Maar meteen verwierp hij dat dwaze plan. Hij had niets te verbergen; als hij Annika wilde zoeken dan zou dat gewoon via de voordeur gebeuren. En dat was precies wat hij nu ging doen!

Hij opende de deur en liep naar de uitgang.

"Waar ga je naar toe?" riep DJ hem na.

"Annika zoeken. Ben met een kwartiertje terug," was het antwoord, en toen viel de deur achter hem dicht.

En DJ zuchtte maar eens. "It´s your funeral, mate..." Maar hij bad toch in stilte dat er het komende kwartier geen noodoproep zou komen, want dan zou David de poppen aan het dansen hebben. En hoezeer ze elkaar ook het geluk in de liefde bestreden, David was er toch één van hun team. Het zou hem spijten te zien dat hij in de problemen kwam, en DJ wist uit ervaring dat Geoff niet mals was in dit soort situaties. Als je dienst had, hoorde je op je post te zijn. Punt uit basta.

xxxxx

David holde door de straten naar waar de kreek achter de huizen stroomde. Hij baande zich een weg door het struikgewas naar de oever. Geen spoor van Annika. Hij zette zijn handen aan zijn mond en riep haar. Maar er kwam geen antwoord.

Half rennend begon hij de kreek stroomopwaarts te volgen. Zo af en toe bleef hij staan en riep haar naam: "Annika!" Maar antwoord kreeg hij nooit.

Inmiddels was hij de laatste huizen van Coopers Crossing ruimschoots voorbij. Hij aarzelde, en keek op zijn horloge. Het was de hoogste tijd om terug te gaan, wilde hij niet gigantisch in de problemen komen...

Nog één keer riep hij haar naam. Naar alle kanten. Maar een reactie bleef uit. Er zat niets anders op dan terug te gaan naar de basis en de uren af te tellen tot zijn dienst erop zat en hij haar daadwerkelijk zou kunnen gaan zoeken.

Hij zuchtte, en begon zich in het wilde weg door het struikgewas te worstelen in de richting van het dorp. Toen hij eruit kwam zette hij een sprintje in, dwars door de hoofdstraat, zodat hij buiten adem de basis binnenviel. Twintig minuten was hij weggeweest, zag hij op de klok. En bij DJ zat Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ha, daar ben je," zei Jack. Precies dezelfde woorden die Geoff vanmiddag had gebruikt. "Ik zou je graag even spreken als dat kan, David. Onder vier ogen."

David liet hem voorgaan de spreekkamer in en bood hem een stoel aan. Zelf liet hij zich achter zijn bureau neervallen en haalde een hand door zijn wat bezwete haardos. Even afleiding, dat kon hij wel gebruiken.

"Wat kan ik voor je doen, Jack?"

Jack kuchte. "Je hebt waarschijnlijk wel gehoord van de inbraak bij Toni Patterson?"

David knikte.

"Ik zou je graag een paar vragen willen stellen die daar mogelijk mee verband houden." Hij schraapte zijn keel. "Geoff vertelde me namelijk dat jullie gisteravond nogal laat terug waren van die clinicrun. En dat jij om een uur of tien lopend hiervandaan naar huis gegaan bent. En de meest logische route van de basis naar jouw huis is door de hoofdstraat en bij het kantoor van Mr. Patterson rechtsaf. Ben je gisteravond ook zo gelopen?"

David knikte bevestigend.

"Heb je toen iets bijzonders gezien bij het kantoor van Mr. Patterson?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Maar dat zegt niks. Ik was zo ondersteboven van die clinic, dat ik eventuele dieven wellicht nog niet eens opgemerkt had als ik erover gestruikeld was."

Jack wreef over zijn kin. "Ja... Tja. Ben je nog iemand tegengekomen op weg naar huis gisteravond?"

David knikte. Een zorgelijke trek gleed over zijn gezicht. "Ja, ik kwam Annika tegen. We hebben even staan praten en daarna is ze met me mee naar huis gegaan. En om een uur of één heb ik haar naar het hotel teruggebracht. Toen was ik meer bij mijn positieven dan een paar uur eerder, maar er is me ook toen niets opgevallen."

"Annika? Dat is die toeriste, hè? Wat weet je eigenlijk van haar? Wat heeft ze hier te zoeken?"

"DJ noemt haar een Flying Doctors-toeriste." David grinnikte even. "Ze komt uit Holland en is op zo´n work-and-travel tour die Europeanen hier graag schijnen te maken. Haar tijd zit er bijna op, maar naar aanleiding van één of andere documentaire die over de basis gemaakt was wilde ze ook een bezoekje brengen aan de Crossing."

"Wáár kwam je haar tegen gisteravond?"

"Even voorbij de garage, denk ik. Ik weet het niet precies; ik heb er niet zo op gelet."

"En vanochtend heeft ze een hele tijd in het theehuisje tegenover de pub gezeten. Tientallen mensen hebben dat bevestigd, en een aantal gaf aan dat jij haar daar een tijdje gezelschap hebt gehouden. Klopt dat?"

"Ja. Maar..."

"Maar vanaf het moment dat de inbraak ontdekt werd heeft niemand haar meer gezien!"

David veerde verontwaardigd overeind. "Jack, je wilt toch niet beweren dat zíj die inbraak gepleegd heeft?!"

Jack zuchtte vermoeid. "Ik beweer helemaal niets, David. Maar je zult moeten toegeven dat de situatie wat haar betreft toch wat verdacht is. Een vreemdelinge, die verschillende keren alleen in de hoofdstraat is geweest in de tijdsperiode waarin de inbraak gepleegd is, en die vlak voor de ontdekking van de inbraak ineens spoorloos verdwijnt..."

David zweeg broedend; Jack zuchtte diep.

"Ik heb gemerkt dat je van dat kind onder de indruk bent, David" - David wierp hem een ijskoude blik toe - "maar in het belang van het onderzoek moet ik je toch vragen: waar hebben jullie vanochtend over gesproken?"

"Privézaken," antwoordde David kort zonder hem aan te kijken.

"Wat voor privézaken?"

Verwijtend keek David op, en Jack zuchtte nog maar eens onder die blik. "Het spijt me, David, ik doe ook gewoon mijn werk."

Dat was waar. David haalde zijn handen door zijn haar. Dan kon hij maar beter gewoon vertellen hoe en wat, zonder geheimzinnigheid. Dat was vermoedelijk de enige manier om Jack in te laten zien dat hij fout zat.

"In een opwelling had ik haar gisteravond gekust toen ik haar bij het hotel afleverde, hoewel ze eerder al duidelijk gemaakt had geen prijs te stellen op dergelijke intimiteiten. Dat hebben we uitgepraat. En daarna hebben we een afspraak gemaakt om elkaar om een uur of tien in het theekoepeltje te ontmoeten; ik had eerst nog wat te doen op de basis. Dan zouden we samen naar de kreek gaan. Het was even over tienen dat ik daar terug was, maar van Annika geen spoor. Voor mijn dienst begon om één uur heb ik zo ongeveer het hele dorp naar haar afgezocht, maar ze lijkt wel door de aardbodem verzwolgen."

Jack knikte begrijpend. "Dank je voor je openhartigheid, David. Ik kan je wel vertellen dat ik een spoor heb, en dat het erop lijkt dat die Annika daarmee te maken heeft. Het is me alleen niet duidelijk hoe: als dader, of..."

David werd bleek. "Als... slachtoffer?" fluisterde hij, en Jack knikte. "Die mogelijkheid kan ik niet uitvlakken."

In een flits zag David haar... levenloos in een greppel, verdronken in de kreek, uitgedroogd op een kale vlakte... Hij sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht, en slikte moeilijk. "Ik ga met je mee, Jack," sprak hij toen schor. "We móéten haar vinden, voordat..." Hij maakte zijn zin maar niet af.

Maar Jack schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat lijkt me weinig zinvol, mate. Zoals ik al zei: ik heb een spoor, maar dat kan ik alleen wel af. Blijf jij nou hier op je post; als ik haar vind, of als het anderszins nodig is zal ik je gelijk waarschuwen. Okay?"

"Maar..." begon David opstandig, doch Jack legde een hand op zijn schouder. "Doc, maak je nou niet bij voorbaat al zo´n berg zorgen. Het is ook nog heel goed mogelijk dat die Annika hier helemaal buiten staat en vanavond vrolijk en wel weer opduikt. Ik beloof je dat ik ook naar haar uit zal kijken, al was het alleen maar omdat ik haar dolgraag een paar dingen wil vragen. Maar we gaan niet de alarmklok luiden voordat er brand is."

xxxxx

Het kostte moeite, maar Jack wist die reddingsplannen uit Davids hoofd te praten... in elk geval waar het deze middag betrof. Zelf ging hij weer achter zijn spoor aan, en David zette zich aan het rapport voor de Immigratiedienst dat hij Chris beloofd had te schrijven. Hij probeerde zich met alle geweld op zijn werk te concentreren, maar vlotten deed het niet.

"Ik zou willen dat er wat gebeurde," mompelde hij, en liet zijn pen vallen. "Desnoods een noodoproep. Een beetje afleiding kan ik wel gebruiken. Hoe lang nog tot vijf uur?"

Hij keek op de klok, en maande zichzelf om nu eens een kwartier lang níet naar die klok te kijken. Daar ging de tijd tenslotte niet vlugger door.

Hij pakte zijn pen weer op, maar op dat moment werd er op de deur getikt en stak DJ zijn hoofd naar binnen. "David, een noodoproep van White Falls."

Schuldgevoelens besprongen hem terwijl hij DJ volgde naar de radiokamer. Het kon toch niet zo zijn dat die idiote wens van hem zonet...?

Hij ging aan de radio zitten en trok de microfoon naar zich toe. "Dr. Ratcliffe hier. Wat is er aan de hand?"

"Dr. Ratcliffe, Mark Jaspers hier. Het gaat om mijn zoon Gregory. Hij is uit een boom gevallen. Ik vrees dat hij van alles gebroken heeft. In elk geval zijn been."

"Is hij bij kennis?"

"Ja, dat wel. Maar je zou haast wensen dat het niet zo was: hij ligt te krijsen van de pijn."

"We komen eraan, Mr. Jaspers. Laat de jongen liggen waar hij ligt, en zorg voor de zekerheid dat hij zich zo min mogelijk verroert. Met..." Hij keek naar DJ die hem voorzegde. "Met een uurtje ongeveer kunt u ons verwachten."

Terwijl DJ Sam oppiepte, pakte hij zijn koffer en rende naar buiten. Verdorie: Chris en Geoff hadden allebei een dienstauto meegenomen... Wat nu? Lopend naar het vliegveld? Eerst zijn eigen auto ophalen?

Op dat moment zag hij DJ´s mountainbike tegen de gevel staan. Niet ideaal, maar... Hij stak zijn hoofd weer naar binnen. "DJ, mag ik je fiets even lenen? Chris en Geoff hebben de auto´s meegenomen!"

"Als je maar geen brokken maakt!" riep DJ die stond te telefoneren.

"Bedankt!" David was alweer buiten en racete weg door de hoofdstraat. Vlakbij het vliegveld werd hij ingehaald door Sam, die meestal op de fiets was. "Wedstrijdje, doc?"

"Andere keer graag," hijgde David, maar Sam lachte hem uit. "Conditie van niks, jij!"

Ze zetten de fietsen tegen de hangar, en daar kwam ook Annie al aan. Ze klommen in het vliegtuig, Sam liet de motoren brommen en even later waren ze in de lucht. Sam meldde zijn verwachte aankomsttijd aan DJ, en vroeg daarna aan David wat het noodgeval was.

"Een jongen met een stel botbreuken, naar wat ik zo hoorde. Hij was uit een boom gevallen."

"Da´s niet zo lekker," beaamde Sam.

Daarna was het stil in de cockpit. David zat gefronst voor zich uit te kijken. Sam had al een paar keer vorsend in zijn richting gekeken, maar ze waren al bijna in White Falls voor hij vroeg: "Is er wat, doc? Je bent zo stil!"

David zuchtte. "Massa´s eigenlijk. Maar op het moment voel ik me nogal schuldig. Ik had daarstraks behoefte aan afleiding, en sprak voor mezelf de idiote wens uit dat er desnoods een noodoproep mocht komen. En twee tellen later kwam die oproep van White Falls binnen."

Sam schaterde. "O doc, zo bijgelovig had ik je toch niet gedacht! Okay, nu viel het toevallig samen, maar al die keren dat je wens níet uitkomt? Die vergeet je, want dat is gewoon! Doe niet zo gek; ´t is gewoon stom toeval!"

David lachte als een boer met kiespijn. "Vooruit, je zult wel gelijk hebben..."

Nog nalachend zette Sam de landing in. Hij parkeerde het vliegtuig aan het einde van de landingsbaan, en met z´n drieën sprongen ze eruit.

Mark Jaspers kwam al op hen toe met de auto. "Bedankt dat jullie zo gauw kwamen," begroette hij hen. "´t Is niet prettig om je zoon zo´n pijn te zien lijden."

Ze schudden hem de hand, en Sam en David zetten de brancard achterin. David kwam naast Mr. Jaspers zitten, en Sam en Annie klommen op de achterbank.

"Hoe is het eigenlijk gebeurd?" vroeg David toen ze wegreden over het zandpad richting het huis.

"Ach, de jongens waren een boomhut aan het bouwen achter het huis. En als je dan met een paar planken naar boven wilt klimmen, heb je natuurlijk niet genoeg handen om je vast te grijpen als je wegglijdt."

Sam grijnsde op de achterbank. "Daar kan ik van meepraten, Mark. Al bleef het bij mij de eerste keer beperkt tot een hersenschudding, en de tweede keer tot een gebroken arm. Wie weet hoe het meevalt met Gregory."

Mark zuchtte. "Ik hoop het. Een gebroken been heeft hij zéker, maar verder..."

"We zullen wel zien," troostte David.

Niet lang daarna arriveerden ze bij het huis.

"Hierheen," wees Mark, en nam hen mee naar een bosje achter het woonhuis. Daar lag de patiënt, een jongen van een jaar of tien, met zijn moeder op haar knieën naast zich en zijn broer die met een bleek gezicht van een afstandje stond toe te kijken.

David knielde bij hem neer."Hallo Gregory. Ik wil graag dat je je níet beweegt, begrepen? Helemaal stil liggen! Kun je me vertellen waar je pijn hebt?"

"Overal," steunde de jongen. "M´n hoofd en m´n been en m´n rug... m´n borst..."

David knikte. "Dat geloof ik graag na zo´n duikeling." Hij keek eens omhoog naar de boom waar de jongen uitgekukeld was. In de top zag hij de basis van een boomhut. "Ben je helemaal uit die hut naar beneden gevallen?" wilde hij weten.

"Nee, halverwege ongeveer," antwoordde Gregory´s broer.

"Da´s nog een flinke smak," vond Annie, maar David concentreerde zich weer op zijn patiënt.

"Okay Gregory, ik wil je even onderzoeken. Jij blijft helemaal stil liggen. Als ik je pijn doe geef je maar een gil, okay?"

Hij begon met het aftasten van de schedel. De jongen zoog even zijn adem in toen hij over een grote buil kwam, maar David kon tot zijn opluchting niets onregelmatigs ontdekken. Voorzichtig liet hij zijn vingers langs de nekwervels glijden. Die leken intact.

"Tintelt het in je handen en voeten?" vroeg hij de jongen. Maar die schudde zijn hoofd, zodat David met een vlugge beweging zijn hand op zijn voorhoofd legde. "Niet bewegen. Geef maar gewoon antwoord."

"Ik voel geen tintels, dokter. Is dat gevaarlijk?" Met angstige ogen keek Gregory naar hem op.

"Nee, dat is waarschijnlijk juist een goed teken," stelde David hem gerust, en de jongen haalde verlicht adem.

David knoopte zijn bloesje los. Zijn borst zat vol bloeduitstortingen, en toen hij er voorzichtig met zijn vingers overheen streek gilde de jongen van pijn.

"Een paar gekneusde ribben heb je zeker," meende David.

Zijn linkerbeen en zijn heupen leken in orde, maar het rechterbeen lag zo raar onder de jongen gevouwen dat het op minstens twee plaatsen gebroken moest zijn.

David kwam overeind. "Ik heb de indruk dat het meevalt, ten minste voor zover ik dat hier kan bekijken," zei hij geruststellend tegen Gregory´s ouders. "Het lijkt erop dat hij eraf komt met een gecompliceerde beenbreuk en een paar gekneusde, misschien gebroken ribben. Maar het is mogelijk dat er één of enkele rugwervels beschadigd zijn. Dat kan ik hier niet onderzoeken zonder gevaar die rug eventueel nog meer schade toe te brengen. Naar Coopers Crossing moet hij zonder meer; daar zullen we hem dan ook aan een grondig röntgenonderzoek onderwerpen. Met een rug kun je niet voorzichtig genoeg zijn."

Gregory´s vader knikte. "We gaan natuurlijk mee."

Sam liep al weg om de brancard uit de auto te halen, toen plotseling Gregory´s broer wegrende het bosje in. Verwonderd keek David hem na.

"Martin denkt dat het zijn schuld is," zei Gregory´s moeder zacht. "Ik heb al geprobeerd hem dat uit zijn hoofd te praten, maar..." Ze haalde verdrietig haar schouders op.

"Zou u misschien even met hem kunnen praten, dr. Ratcliffe?" stelde Mark Jaspers hoopvol voor. "Martin is net in zo´n fase dat hij niets van ons aanneemt; misschien luistert hij wel naar u."

David knikte langzaam en kwam overeind. "Annie, kun jij Gregory een pijnstiller geven? Vijf milligram morfine. Het duurt nog wel even voor we in het ziekenhuis zijn. Maar wacht met het op de brancard tillen tot ik erbij ben."

Annie knikte dat ze het begrepen had, en David liep met grote stappen achter Martin aan het bosje in.

Hij vond hem op een omgevallen boomstam.

"Hé, wat is ´t? Zo geschrokken?" informeerde hij kameraadschappelijk. "Het valt naar alle waarschijnlijkheid wel mee met die rug, hoor. ´t Is gewoon voor de zekerheid."

Martin keek op. "Het is allemaal mijn schuld. Ik zei tegen hem dat hij met die planken naar boven moest komen. En nu zit hij straks in een rolstoel!"

David legde een hand op zijn schouder. "Wie praat hier over rolstoelen? Heb je mij daarover gehoord?"

"Nee, maar..."

"Zelfs al zouden er een paar rugwervels beschadigd zijn - wat helemaal niet zo hoeft te zijn - dan is het gewoon een kwestie van een week of wat stricte bedrust en je broer is weer de oude. Er is echt niets om je zorgen over te maken."

Onzeker keek de jongen naar hem op. "Weet u dat zeker?"

David knikte. "De kans dat Gregory door dit ongeluk in een rolstoel terechtkomt is héél erg klein. Dat moet je maar niet eens in je op laten komen. En dat het jouw schuld zou zijn is onzin. Je hebt hem toch zeker niet uit de boom geduwd, of wel soms?"

"Nee, hij gleed uit of zo."

"Nou dan. Zulk soort ongelukken gebeuren nu eenmaal. Vraag Sam er maar eens naar, de piloot. Die vertelde daarstraks dat hij in zijn jonge jaren ook meer dan eens uit een boom is gerold. En nu is hij piloot! En ik kan je wel verzekeren dat je als piloot een ijzeren gezondheid moet hebben. Dus?"

Martin keek peinzend voor zich uit en knikte toen. "Als u dat zegt..."

David knikte hem bemoedigend toe. "Nou, ga je mee? Hoe eerder Gregory in het ziekenhuis is, des te eerder hebben we zekerheid. En daar kunnen we zijn been zetten, dat scheelt hem heel wat pijn."

Martin kwam overeind, en samen liepen ze terug.

Met hulp van Annie rechtte David Gregory´s been en stabiliseerde het in een stevig omhulsel. De pijnstiller begon duidelijk al aardig te werken, want Gregory kreunde slechts zachtjes bij die behandeling. Sam, David en Mark tilden Gregory o zo voorzichtig op de draagbaar, en daarna reden ze in een slakkegangetje naar de landingsbaan. Gregory werd vastgesnoerd op de brancard; hij begon een beetje doezelig te worden van de pijnstiller. Martin klom bij Sam in de cockpit, en David knipoogde naar zijn vader. "Met Sams verhalen over zijn onfortuinlijke ervaringen bij het boompje klimmen in mijn achterhoofd was dat precies wat ik Martin aanraadde!"

xxxxx

Jack had het brommerspoor voor het bankkantoortje goed bestudeerd. In het eeuwige laagje zand was duidelijk te zien dat er een brommer met flink wat kracht geremd had, vervolgens op de standaard was gezet en daarna in hoog tempo was weggereden. Dat was toch verdacht. Het spoor leek het dorp aan de zuidkant te verlaten; in ieder geval ging het die richting uit. Jack had het profiel van in elk geval één van de banden zorgvuldig nagetekend, en nu liep hij de weg af in de hoop iets naders te ontdekken.

Hij had algauw succes. Een opzettelijk maar slecht verdoezeld spoor leidde van de weg af in de richting van het kreupelhout dat langs de kreek groeide. Jack schudde zijn hoofd. Het was wel duidelijk dat hij niet met een paar professionele jongens te maken had. Maar goed: amateurs waren in hun angst en onbesuisdheid soms nog gevaarlijker, dus het was wel oppassen geblazen.

Voorzichtig volgde hij het smalle pad door de bosjes, en ook hij merkte de nog tamelijk verse sporen van vernieling op die Annika die ochtend ook gezien had. Maar toen hij het bosje uitkwam werd het lastiger: daar wemelde het van de sporen! Een deel ging naar de waterkant, een deel kwam terug naar het bosje, een deel leek ook verdonkeremaand... Hij liep naar de oever. Er bleven uiteindelijk drie interessante sporen over. Twee liepen overduidelijk naar links, in de richting van het dorp. Rechtsaf langs de oever liep geen echt spoor, maar het was duidelijk dat daar wel iets gebeurd was: het zand van de oever lag bepaald niet onberoerd.

"Een beetje tè gemaakt onverschillig," vond Jack. "Dat andere zal wel bedoeld zijn als dwaalspoor."

Op zijn hoede liep hij stroomopwaarts langs de kreek, het weggemoffelde spoor volgend. Hier en daar was het spoor weg; daar zag het eruit alsof de kreek recentelijk buiten zijn oevers getreden was. "Maar dan wel uiterst plaatselijk," mompelde Jack, want daarna ging het spoor altijd weer verder.

Hij had al zeker een kilometer langs de kreek gelopen toen hij plotseling op een zijspoor stuitte. Het leidde naar het kreupelhout, en was duidelijk minder zorgvuldig uitgewist dan het ´hoofdspoor´.

"Toch maar even een kijkje nemen," besloot hij, en liep naar de bosjes. Hij boog de takken uit elkaar waar het spoor in de struiken verdween, en wrong zich er tussendoor. Hij bleef staan en keek om zich heen. Om dit uit te kammen had je wel een legertje hulptroepen nodig; dat kon hij wel vergeten in zijn eentje. Een paar afgebroken takken wezen erop dat hier inderdaad iemand geweest was, maar... Hé! Wat was dat? Jack hurkte neer. In het geelrode zand zaten een paar donkere vlekken. Hij keek speurend om zich heen. Aan die tak ook. Donkerrrood. Opgedroogd bloed...


	5. Chapter 5

Terug in Coopers Crossing voelde David direct weer de beklemming van Annika´s verdwijning op zich vallen. Of zou ze al terecht zijn? Maar hij moest zich nu eerst concentreren op zijn patiënt, hoe moeilijk dat ineens ook weer was.

Ze reden met de ambulance naar het ziekenhuis, waar Chris hen al opwachtte. Hij had Gregory´s kwetsuren over de radio al met haar doorgesproken, dus de jongen kon meteen doorgereden worden naar de röntgenkamer.

"Gaan jullie me nou helemaal fotograferen?" vroeg hij. Hij begon duidelijk weer wat helderder te worden.

Chris knikte. "Gewoon even voor de zekerheid. We hebben nu eenmaal geen röntgenogen waarmee we de botten dwars door je huid kunnen zien."

De jongen onderging het gelaten. "Het begint weer meer pijn te doen," meldde hij zacht.

"Ja, die pijnstiller zal wel ongeveer uitgewerkt zijn," knikte David. "Wat doen we, Chris: mag hij er nog één, of...?"

Chris schudde haar hoofd. "Beter van niet, met de operatie zo dadelijk. Gregory," wendde ze zich nu tot de jongen, "ik moet je dadelijk in ieder geval aan je been opereren. Je botten moeten goed tegen elkaar gezet worden, maar omdat je been op meerdere plaatsen gebroken is, zal ik het bot vast moeten zetten. Begrijp je?"

Gregory knikte. "Ik krijg toch wel narcose, hè?"

"Natuurlijk, wat dacht je dan!? Je merkt er niks van: je valt gewoon in slaap en als je wakker wordt zit je been keurig in het gips!"

"Moet ik in het ziekenhuis blijven?"

Chris knikte. "Het ziet er naar uit dat je hier de eerste weken nog niet weg bent."

Gregory zuchtte voorzichtig. "Mooi. Voorlopig even geen school dus."

En daar moest Chris hartelijk om lachen: "Dat is de spirit: altijd de positieve kanten zoeken!"

Even later stonden David en zij samen in de fotokamer.

"Het ziet er naar uit dat ´ie heel veel geluk gehad heeft," zei Chris zacht. "Dat been is hij wel even mooi mee, maar de wervelkolom is helemaal intact." Ze zuchtte. "Eerst maar even naar zijn ouders; daarna zal ik hem opereren."

David liep met haar mee naar de wachtruimte waar de familie Jaspers zat. Vader Jaspers sprong meteen overeind toen hij hen zag. "En?"

"Het valt allemaal reuze mee," stelde Chris hen direct gerust. "De wervelkolom is helemaal intact, dus Gregory is er heel goed afgekomen. Hij heeft natuurlijk wel die gecompliceerde beenbreuk, drie gekneusde ribben en een scheurtje in het rechtersleutelbeen, maar normaliter zou dat zonder problemen moeten genezen. Dat been moet ik hem dadelijk wel aan opereren om de beenderen vast te zetten, maar dat is niets om u zorgen over te maken. De prognose is volledig herstel."

"Dank u, dr. Randall," verzuchtte Gregory´s moeder. "En u natuurlijk ook, dr. Ratcliffe."

"Mogen we hier blijven om de operatie af te wachten?" vroeg Mark Jaspers.

"Natuurlijk. Ik zal u straks direct laten weten hoe het gegaan is," beloofde Chris.

Ze liepen met z´n tweeën naar de receptie, en Chris merkte op: "Je ziet er moe uit, David. Ga naar huis, zou ik zeggen! Je dienst zit erop; Kate en ik kunnen dit verder wel afhandelen."

Hij zuchtte. "Ja. Dan kan ik eindelijk eens serieus op zoek naar Annika..."

"Annika?" reageerde Chris verbaasd. "Wie is dat?"

"Onze Flying Doctors-toeriste," verduidelijkte David. "Heb je haar nog niet ontmoet?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik heb haar vanochtend nog gesproken voor ik naar jou toe ging. Maar sindsdien is ze spoorloos verdwenen. Of misschien is ze inmiddels alweer opgedoken. Laten we het hopen... Jack schijnt te denken dat ze iets met die inbraak bij Toni Patterson te maken heeft."

"´t Klinkt avontuurlijk," moest Chris toegeven. "Dan hoop ik maar voor je dat ze weer opgedoken is."

Hij zuchtte en hing zijn witte jas weg. "Dat hoop ik ook. Nou, tot morgen."

Hij stapte naar buiten en liep regelrecht naar de pub. Het begon al donker te worden. Hij spande zijn kaken. Als ze nog niet terecht was, dan...

Hij ging de pub binnen en zag tot zijn verrassing Jack aan de bar zitten met een broccolipie voor zich. Hij schoof naast hem aan. "Hoi Jack. Hoe gaat het met je onderzoek? En is Annika alweer terecht?"

Jack schudde zijn hoofd, en David voelde zich verkillen. "Het spijt me, David, voor jou en voor mij, maar ik heb haar nog niet gevonden."

Nancy, die achter de bar glazen stond om te spoelen, keek bevreemd op. "Annika? Is die zoek dan?"

David vertelde wat hij wist.

"Dat is inderdaad vreemd," zei Nancy peinzend. "Nee, ik heb haar ook niet meer gezien sinds ze vanmorgen de straat uit rende."

David en Jack staarden haar aan.

"Hoe laat was dat?" wilde Jack weten.

"Ja, ik weet niet. Half tien ongeveer, denk ik."

"Waar ging ze heen?" vroeg David gespannen.

"De hoofdstraat af, die kant op. Maar ik heb er niet op gelet waar ze heen ging. Maar haast had ze wel."

David sloeg met vlakke hand op de bar. "Zie je nou wel!"

Maar Jack legde een hand op zijn arm. "Kalm aan, jij! Nancy, vertel eens precies wat je gezien hebt. Denk goed na; elk detail kan belangrijk zijn."

Nancy keek van de één naar de ander. "Nou, eh... Ze heeft eerst een hele tijd in het theekoepeltje gezeten. Eerst alleen, later met jou samen," knikte ze naar David. "Maar toen ik buiten kwam om de veranda te vegen was er niemand meer. Zo leek het ten minste. Maar even later zag ik haar plotseling het koepeltje uitspringen en er vandoor gaan. Ze moet zich er haast verstopt hebben, anders had ik haar toch moeten zien zitten... Ik groette haar toen ze wegliep, maar ik geloof niet dat ze het hoorde."

"En ze ging die kant uit langs de hoofdstraat," wees Jack.

"Ja. En een haast dat ze had! Het was nog net geen rennen wat ze deed, maar het scheelde niet veel."

"Nancy, denk goed na," zei Jack nu. "Heb je toen je de veranda aan het vegen was ook een brommer gehoord misschien? Ongeveer dezelfde tijd dat Annika uit dat theekoepeltje wegrende?"

Nancy dacht na, maar schudde uiteindelijk haar hoofd. "Het spijt me, Jack. Dat zou ik werkelijk niet meer weten."

"Bedankt, Nance. Die pie eet ik straks wel verder op!"

Jack liet zich van zijn kruk glijden, zette zijn pet op en trok David met zich mee. "Jammer dat ik dit verhaal nu pas hoor," zei hij terwijl ze naar de politiepost holden. "Maar het is de moeite waard om nog even te gaan kijken."

Ze sprongen in de politiejeep en Jack scheurde de hoofdstraat door. Even buiten het dorp zette hij de wagen aan de kant van de weg en greep twee sterke zaklantaarns van de achterbank.

"Hier ongeveer leidt een gemaskeerd brommerspoor door het kreupelhout naar de kreek," vertelde hij David. "Bij de kreek splitst het spoor zich, en één spoor lijkt met opzet zogenaamd uitgewist te zijn. Er lopen daar verschillende sporen, en bij één daarvan vond ik bloedvlekken. En nog niet zulke oude bloedvlekken."

David klemde zijn tanden op elkaar. "Denk je...?"

"Het is mogelijk," bevestigde Jack zijn onuitgesproken gedachten. "Maar de vraag is: waar hebben ze haar dan gelaten?"

David huiverde.

"Als we die plaats met de bloedvlekken als uitgangspunt nemen en die sporen nòg eens onderzoeken...?" stelde Jack voor. "We hebben nu redelijke aanwijzingen dat Annika ergens achteraan is gegaan." Hij zuchtte. "Altijd die mensen die op eigen houtje detectiveje willen spelen..."

"Ze wist misschien niet eens dat er politie was in Coopers Crossing," verdedigde David haar.

"Nou ja, maar... Nee, kom eerst mee. We verdoen hier onze tijd."

Ze stapten uit en Jack liet zijn lantaarn over de berm spelen. Het duurde even voor hij het spoor terugvond, maar daarna haastten ze zich met z´n tweeën over de kleine vlakte en daarna door het kreupelhout.

"Kijk," wees Jack toen ze op de oever stonden. "Daar gaan verse sporen, maar stroomopwaarts is er duidelijk geprobeerd een spoor uit te wissen. Die kant moeten we op."

Hij ging zelf voorop. Jack vond zonder moeite de plek met de bloedvlekken terug. In het lantaarnlicht leken ze zwart.

David slikte en kwam overeind. "Annika?!" Zijn stem klonk schril in de avondlijke stilte. Maar er kwam geen reactie. Paniekerig keek hij om zich heen. "Wat hebben ze met haar gedáán, Jack?"

Jack kwam ook overeind. "Dat gaan we juist uitzoeken. Ik stel voor dat we eerst hier de boel uitkammen. Een stuk in elk geval. Blijf dicht bij me, dat we elkaar niet kwijtraken."

Ze begonnen in steeds grotere cirkels de bosjes rond de plek met de bloedvlekken af te zoeken, maar het resultaat was nihil.

"En die andere sporen? Waar gaan die heen?" vroeg David toen ze weer op hun uitgangspunt terug waren.

"Het ene spoor gaat een eindje verderop het kreupelhout in. Het andere loopt dood op een rotsig deel van de oever," vertelde Jack.

"Laten we dat dan eerst maar eens bekijken," zei David strak, en hij liep terug naar de oever.

De maan was opgekomen en zette de omgeving in een sprookjesachtig licht. Maar David en Jack letten er niet op; ze haastten zich verder.

"Annika!" riep David nog eens, maar het enige antwoord kwam van een droevige uil.

"Kijk," wees Jack. "Hier buigt een spoor af naar de bosjes. Dit spoor langs de oever loopt na een meter of dertig dood op de rotsgrond. Ik heb er nergens een voortzetting van kunnen vinden vanmiddag."

David tuurde over het maanlichte water. "Misschien zijn ze de kreek overgestoken?"

"Dat is mogelijk," gaf Jack toe. "Maar waar is die brommer dan? De kreek is te diep momenteel om die met een brommer over te steken."

David beet op zijn lip. Het zag er betrekkelijk hopeloos uit, maar hij wilde niet opgeven.

"Ga jij die kant op dan, dan volg ik de kreek verder," stelde hij voor.

Jack ging ermee akkoord, en zo kwam David een eindje verder bij de rotsgrond waar het spoor doodliep. De grotten konden niet ver meer zijn, al kon hij zo niet inschatten hoe ver.

Hij tuurde over het water en liet het licht van zijn lantaarn over de tegenoverliggende oever glijden. Maar daar was niets anders te zien dan stenen, zand en kreupelhout. Een rilling liep over zijn rug. Dat water... Nee, daar wilde hij niet aan denken!

Hij hurkte neer. Aan de kant was de kreek niet diep; daar stond misschien twintig centimeter water, zag hij. Er ging een lampje bij hem branden. Als die onverlaten in hun jeugd dezelfde boeken hadden gelezen als hij, konden die natuurlijk ook op het idee gekomen zijn een stuk door het water te waden om geen sporen achter te laten! En die rotsgrond hier was natuurlijk de beste plek om dan het water in te stappen!

Hij kwam overeind en begon de oever verder te volgen. Ze hadden er tenslotte ook weer uit moeten komen!

De rotsgrond maakte weer plaats voor zandgrond, maar sporen vond hij niet. Voor hem doemde het heuveltje met de grotten op, en de grond werd weer stenig. Hij begon steeds minder zeker van zijn zaak te worden. Hoe lang had hij onderhand al niet gelopen?

Hij bleef staan en stapte op een rotsblok. Niets anders te zien dan kreupelhout, de kreek, zand, stenen en de donkere opening van die grotten, beschenen door toverachtig maanlicht. Hij slaakte een zucht. Dit had geen zin. Ze zouden moeten wachten tot het dag werd.

Nog één keer zette hij zijn handen aan zijn mond. "Annika!"

Niets. Het gemurmel van de kreek, een vaag geluid van... ja, van wat? Hij riep nog eens "Annika" en luisterde scherp. Een geluid dat hij niet thuis kon brengen. Het kwam uit... uit de richting van de grotten!

Hij stapte van zijn rotsblok en liep naar de opening. Hij liet het lantaarnlicht naar binnen schijnen. Niets dan rots.

"Annika?!"

Ja... ja! Nu hoorde hij het toch duidelijk: een onverstaanbaar, misschien wel gesmoord antwoord! Hij slikte dapper en ging gebukt het rotshol in. Het licht liet hij om zich heen spelen. Niets dan stenen, zand en gruis. Maar er waren een paar donkere openingen in de wand. Die gingen naar dieper liggende gewelven; dat had Sam hem ooit verteld. Die had hem hier wegwijs willen maken, maar met zijn claustrofobie had hij vriendelijk maar beslist voor dat genoegen bedankt. En nu was hij er toch...

Hij keek eens om naar de ingang. Een iets minder donkere plek in het duister. Hij hurkte neer en probeerde zijn veel te snelle ademhaling onder contrôle te krijgen. Toen dat een beetje gelukt was probeerde hij zijn stem opnieuw: "Annika? Ben je hier ergens?"

Opnieuw een gesmoord geluid; het kwam uit die meest rechtse opening!

David vergat zijn angst en snelde gebukt in de richting waar het geluid vandaan was gekomen. De opening verbreedde zich tot een grot, en daar in de hoek lag Annika! Gekneveld en gebonden, dat wel, maar levend!

David viel op zijn knieën bij haar neer en trok de doek voor haar gezicht weg. Ze had een voddige lap in haar mond die ze probeerde uit te spuwen; hij bevrijdde haar er snel van.

"M´n handen! Ik heb er geen gevoel meer in!" steunde ze.

Hij trok haar overeind in zittende houding en zag meteen wat ze bedoelde. Haar polsen waren op haar rug bijeengebonden met een leren riem die zich diep in het vlees gesneden had, en haar handen waren dik en gezwollen.

"De schoften," mompelde hij terwijl hij met nerveuze vingers aan de strakke knoop peuterde.

Maar dit duurde te lang; hij zag niet goed wat hij deed en hij was te nerveus. Hij graaide in zijn zak naar zijn zakmes. Daarmee probeerde hij de riem door te snijden. Een paar keer schoot het mes uit op het taaie leer, maar uiteindelijk lukte het.

Annika slaakte een kreet van pijn. Onmiddellijk liet David het mes vallen en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen.

"Stil maar. Het is goed dat het pijn doet. Dat betekent dat de circulatie weer op gang komt, en dat je handen in elk geval nog niet dood zijn."

Annika barstte in snikken uit en hij trok haar tegen zich aan. "Stil maar. Huil maar even, dat zal je goed doen. Het komt allemaal goed. Je bent veilig," troostte hij wat chaotisch.

Troostend streelde hij haar rug en streek hij door haar verwarde haar. Er zat opgedroogd bloed aan haar achterhoofd, voelde hij. Wat hadden die... die schoften met haar gedaan?!

Toen ze wat begon te bedaren liet hij haar los en pakte voorzichtig haar handen. De zwelling leek al minder te worden, maar goed zag het er nog niet uit.

"Mijn voeten ook," hikte Annika, en nu pas zag hij dat ook haar enkels bij elkaar gebonden waren. Gelukkig niet zo strak als haar polsen... Met een paar halen sneed hij ook die riem door. De tranen sprongen weer in haar ogen.

"Rustig aan. Blijf nog maar even zitten," zei hij zacht, en wreef voorzichtig haar enkels. "Heb je nog ergens pijn? Behalve je handen?"

"M´n hoofd," fluisterde ze. "Ik kreeg een klap op mijn hoofd, en daarna weet ik niets meer. Toen werd ik hier wakker, en... Wat voor dag is het vandaag?"

"Woensdag."

"Nog steeds? Ik heb het gevoel alsof ik hier dagen gelegen heb."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Een uur of twaalf zal het geweest zijn. Vanochtend om een uur of half tien ben je uit het dorp verdwenen, en het is nu..." Hij keek op zijn horloge. "Bijna tien uur ´s avonds."

Annika fronste. "Ja, die twee bankrovers..."

"Maak je daar nou even niet druk over," maande David haar. "Dat vertel je straks maar aan Jack. We moeten eerst zien dat we jou hieruit krijgen."

"Wie is Jack?" wilde Annika weten.

"De plaatselijke politieman."

Annika knikte. "Die zal nog opkijken," beloofde ze.

David zuchtte. "Laat dat nou even rusten, wil je? Jouw gezondheid is even belangrijker dan die bankrovers. Wat denk je: kun je weer staan?"

Ze deed met zijn hulp een poging om overeind te komen, maar liet zich met een kreet van pijn weer terug vallen.

"David?" hoorden ze op dat moment bezorgd maar ver weg. "Is alles in orde?"

"Jack!" gilde hij terug. "In de grotten!"

Even later zagen ze een lichtbundel door de opening komen, en daar was Jack.

"Miss Annika? Ik ben Jack Carruthers van de politie," begroette hij haar.

"Aangenaam," antwoordde Annika beleefd, en toen kreeg ze ineens de slappe lach. "Alsof we bij elkaar op theevisite komen!" hikte ze, en de tranen liepen over haar wangen.

Jack en David keken elkaar eens aan. "Gewoon reactie op de doorstane spanning," oordeelde Jack, maar haar lachen was zo aanstekelijk dat hij van de weeromstuit mee begon te doen, en ook David voelde een niet te verbijten grinnik opkomen.

"Nou, kom op," zei hij uiteindelijk toen ze een beetje uitgelachen waren. "Hoe eerder we hier uit zijn, hoe liever het me is."

En zo, hangend tussen de tengere David en de forse Jack, verliet Annika haar onvrijwillige schuilplaats.

David slaakte een zucht van verlichting toen ze weer onder de nachthemel stonden. "Ik hoop maar dat je voorlopig je bekomst hebt van die grotten," mompelde hij. "Als je daar nu straks uit eigen vrije wil nòg een keer in gaat, moet je niet denken dat ik je kom redden!"

Jack zuchtte. "Annika, kun je lopen of moeten we je dragen? Het is een heel eind naar de auto."

Annika slaakte een zucht. "Als ik op jullie kan steunen, gaat het wel. Maar het doet goed zeer."

Jack knikte. "Anders haal ik de auto hierheen. David, hierachter moet ergens een ander pad naar de straat zijn. Ken je dat?"

David knikte. "Ik weet dat het er is, ja. Maar ik weet niet waar het begint."

Jack liet zijn lantaarn over de struiken dwalen. "Daar. Dat is het. Als jullie dat pad nu volgen tot waar het uit het kreupelhout komt, dan haal ik intussen de auto op en dan pik ik jullie daar op. Okay? Dat scheelt een heel eind lopen."

"Okay. Tot zo dan."

Jack verdween in het struikgewas, en David keerde zich weer naar Annika. "Zal ik je dragen, of lukt het wel? Ik weet niet hoe ver het is."

"Nee, het lukt wel, denk ik," gaf ze aan. "Als ik ten minste op jou mag steunen?"

Dicht naast elkaar strompelden ze zo voort over het donkere pad. Maar het ging steeds langzamer, en David vroeg opnieuw: "Gaat het nog, of...?"

"Jawel, alleen..."

Hij hoorde de pijn in haar stem, en gedecideerd bukte hij zich en tilde haar in zijn armen. "Eigenwijsje dat je bent."

Annika zei niets, maar sloeg een arm om zijn hals. Zo legden ze de laatste twintig meter af, en toen ze weer in het maanlicht stonden liet David haar voorzichtig weer op haar voeten glijden. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. "Leun maar op mij."

Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. Zo dichtbij was haar gezicht... Hij zou haar weer willen kussen, net als... was dat pas gisteravond geweest? Maar hij beheerste zich, en beperkte zich ertoe haar aan te kijken.

"Bedankt, David," zei Annika zacht. "Ik sta bij je in het krijt."

Haar ogen leken violetkleurig, haar haren van zilver in het maanlicht. Hij zag de schrammen en de striemen niet, hij zag alleen de vrouw die hij in zijn armen had.

"Ik houd van je," fluisterde hij ontroerd.

Ze glimlachte voorzichtig. "Ik ook van jou. Geloof ik."

Maar op dat moment kwamen de koplampen van Jacks politiejeep om de bocht, en werd het magische ogenblik verstoord...

(wordt vervolgd)


End file.
